


Ghosts[incomplete]

by sassycatpants



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Hauntings, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not the first ghost to haunt him, but she is the most persistent in her denial of death.</p>
<p>(<em>Aerith</em>, his mind whispers traitorously, <em>knew very well that she was dead.</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts[incomplete]

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INCOMPLETE. Basically, it's my birthday and I wanted to write myself a Cloud Dragons chapter to celebrate, and somehow this happened instead but I'm having awful writer's block today and nothing came out right??
> 
> So I got up to like three paras and then my brain switched off completely and I gave up.
> 
> I know where I want this to go, what I want to happen I just couldn't translate it into words. So for now, have an incomplete birthday gift to myself.

Her hands are cold on his skin again; Cloud closes his eyes and tries not to think about the fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist, or the icy breath against his cheek as she leans in close.

_You’re dead,_  he doesn’t say, though the words are lurking at the tip of his tongue. She never believes him anyway, and he’s learned not to waste his breath. She’s not the first ghost to haunt him, but she is the most persistent in her denial of death.

( _Aerith_ , his mind whispers traitorously,  _knew very well that she was dead._ )


End file.
